Enterprises are now using a cloud exchange model to gain private access to applications offered by a cloud provider. Enterprises purchase a port into the cloud exchange and dynamically provision virtual cross-connects into any cloud provider connected to that exchange. For each virtual connection from the customer port to the cloud provider, a private set of configuration parameters is required. These configuration parameters constitute a “peering” agreement between the customer port and cloud provider. If a customer desires to connect to multiple cloud providers, multiple sets of “peering” agreements are required.
A peering agreement sets forth the details of how traffic is to be exchanged between the peering points on the cloud exchange port and the cloud provider, along with a list of expected activities which may be necessary to maintain the peering relationship, and details on how the relationship may be terminated. Typically, peering is often enabled using the Border Gateway Protocol (BGP). The BGP makes routing decisions based on paths, network policies, or rule-sets configured by a network administrator and is involved in making core routing decisions.